piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1984 Brickyard 400
This article can '''ONLY' be edited by Cars 95, Windows 95, Ruby Easy Oaks, Totaldrama, MarkusKrankzler63, or Windows 3.1 plus their backup accounts to prevent vandalism.'' The 1984 Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway is known for a near-tie finish where Mike Yankee beats Klint Shiftright by 1.1 millimeters in the closest finish ever. All part-timers except Crusty Rotor attended as Crusty is part-time (even if it is an important race). Also racing in the race was rookie Greg Locke. Kevin Racingtire had luckily made a part-time return thanks to his uncle Benton giving him another chance to race. Kevin would be rookie 5 years later in the 1989 Piston Cup Season. Surprisingly, nobody had a "Did Not Finish" in this race but the race still turns out to be historic due to the close finish. Television Biography Network: RSN Announcers: Spike and Pinkie Pie Transcript Kevin Returns Benton: Well, here is one more chance to compete in this season. But if you spoil it, you will miss the rest of the season for good! Kevin: Yeah! Thanks, Benton! TIED! TIED! Pinkie: It's now lap 198. Two laps to go. Mike Yankee and Klint Shiftright are CLOSE! I REPEAT! SO SO CLOSE! COME ON MIKE! MIKE! KLINT! KLINT! MIKE! KLINT! MIKE! KLINT! Spike: Back in 3rd and 4th are Ernie Gearson and Alex Quint. But we don't care right now let's watch AS MIKE JUST TAKES THE LEAD! Fans: MIKE! MIKE! MIKE! MIKE! Spike: THE FANS ARE CHEERING FOR MIKE! BUT WAIT! WHAT'S THIS!? Klint Shiftright is closing in. I see a white flag. Final lap, folks. It's lap 199 now almost the end of the race! KLINT HAS TAKEN THE LEAD ON TURN 2! Ernie and Alex 3rd and 4th still! Pinkie: COME ON! WHO WILL WIN! MIKE HAS CAUGHT UP TO KLINT! IT'S! IT'S TOO CLOSE! IT'S WAY TOO CLOSE! MIKE AND KLINT ARE TIED! WAS IT MIKE?! WAS IT KLINT?! WAS IT ERNIE!? WAS IT QUINT!? WAS IT ONE OF THE GHOSTS OF THE FOUR!? OR WAS IT GREG CANDYMAN'S ''GHOST?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?'' Spike: I DON'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M WATCHING PINKIE!!!! THIS IS''' AMERICA! (The then-new God Bless the USA from Lee Greenwood starts playing) WHAT?! WHAT?! A (Serbia Strong) TIE! IT'S A (Popeye toot) TIE! A (3x Dolphin Censor) TIE!! HOLY (2x You Kid)!! THIS IS A TIE! WHAT THE (Dolphin Censor)!? HOW! HOW! HOW! HOW! HOW! HOW!' Pinkie: AND A HISTORIC MOMENT AT INDY HERE TODAY! WE '''NEED' TO SEE THE REPLAY! (replay in slow motion shows Mike beating Klint by 1.1 millimeters!) Spike: AND WHAT AN UNBELIEVABLE THING! MIKE YANKEE WINS AND BEATS KLINT SHIFTRIGHT BY 1.1 MILLIMETERS! THE CLOSEST FINISH ''EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''WHAT A VERY HISTORIC MOMENT HERE AT THE INDIANAPOLIS MOTOR SPEEDWAY! THIS IS AMERICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HEARTBREAK FOR KLINT! (Music stops) Klint (sad): WHAT?! DID I LOSE!? Roy Lassertire: Yes. You lost. Klint (even sadder): NOOOOOOO!!! Anyway, Chief. I am going to the shed again just like I did in the 1977 Michigan 400. But this time I should be kept there forever. (starts to cry). I am a disgrace to Clutch Aid! I am the worst racer EVER! (cries 704 times harder than in 1977) (Soon Mike, The King, Ernie, and Kraig arrive) The King: It's okay Klint. Ernie: Yes. I agree with The King. Kraig: Son, Mike is very good and won though. Mike: WOO! YEAH! Anyway, it's ok. Ernie: You were close while I was expecting the win to Mike. The King: It's okay, Klint. We're here to support you. Klint (stops crying): Okay, I LOST!! (cries even harder than before) (other racers listen) Don Chapcar: Man. Klint is taking it rough. Slide: Yup. William Highbanks: We should not be listening to this! Claude: I don't care, William. Let's just listen to what's going on. Misti: I agree. Claude: Thanks, my precious Misti! (giggles) Rusty: Uh is this normal? I am a part-timer in his first year and don't know if racers cry like that. Larry: Yeah. Brush: Yeah same here with me. Haul: Is it? Kevin Racingtire: Surely not right! It can't be normal! yeah? I have my first part-time year too! IT CANNOT BE NORMAL! Bernie: Nope it's not. Klint is crying badly due to losing by LITERALLY 1.1 FREAKING MILLIMETERS you see! Sammy: He is noisy when he cries. I cry that noisy too like how I rarely finish. I only ever won three times. (almost one hour later The King, Mike, Kraig, Klint, and Ernie are out of the shed) The King: We heard you. You, five part-timers, have a lot to learn. You six for this season since Crusty is part-timer too but did not attend due to, you know? Being part-time. Klint: You four are AWESOME! Ernie: What about me? Klint: You too Ernie! The King: I'm going to call Roger and Luke. (Then Roger and Luke arrive) Roger: We heard that! Luke: I know right! Klint: Thanks, guys. The King: It's ok Klint. Luke: Not that much due to him crying a bunch of times worse than he did in 1977 at Michigan at his rookie year, plus the worst thing is that I cried worse than him just today when you crashed at Las Vegas in 1973! Man, I will never forget this moment. Roger: Me too! I agree with Luke! Ernie: I saw it. Klint: Me too, Ernie. Kraig: I said goodbye to you Strip when you were at the helicopter. The King: Yup. (End Of Transcript) Results 1. Mike Yankee - 200 laps 2. Klint Shiftright - 200 laps 3. Ernie Gearson - 200 laps 4. Alex Quint - 200 laps 5. The King - 200 laps 6. Chick Hicks - 200 laps 7. Tom Landis - 200 laps 8. Herbert Brown - 200 laps 9. Cole Speedland - 200 laps 10. Mike Seasons - 200 laps 11. Johnathan Melter - 200 laps 12. Kevin Racingtire - 200 laps 13. Kraig Shiftright - 200 laps 14. Harold Axel - 200 laps 15. Larry Smith - 200 laps 16. Bill Shields - 200 laps 17. Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps 18. James Robson - 200 laps 19. Misti Motorkrass - 200 laps 20. Claude Scruggs - 200 laps 21. Don Chapcar - 200 laps 22. Slide Powers - 200 laps 23. Bernie Simpson - 200 laps 24. Andrew Axler - 200 laps 25. Ronald Oaks - 200 laps 26. Bill Brady - 200 laps 27. Don Alternators - 200 laps 28. Billy Ford - 200 laps 29. Sammy Smelter - 200 laps 30. Rusty Cornfuel - 200 laps 31. Brush Curber - 200 laps 32. Greg Locke - 200 laps 33. Haul Inngas - 200 laps 34. Thomas Tanrev - 200 laps 35. Alloy Wilson - 200 laps 36. Ron Pitcar - 200 laps 37. Brad Gonzalez - 200 laps 38. William Highbanks - 200 laps 39. Guenther - 200 laps 40. Darrell Cartrip - 200 laps 41. Brian Johnson - 200 laps Category:Historic Races Category:1984 Piston Cup Category:Legendary Races